Makoto Aizen
|Aizen Makoto}} is the main antagonist of Ultraman R/B. He is the president and general manager of Aizen Tech. Personality Makoto is friendly towards other employees in Aizen Tech and has great confidence towards every aspect of the company. He is able to draw a large influence on those close to him through his strong charisma. He has a happy-go-lucky attitude towards many subjects and hates it when he is interrupted while announcing a breakthrough. He also likes cookies and biscuits, as he was seen literally shoving them into his mouth on at least two occasions. However, the traits above are questionable due to his knowledge of Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu, as well as possessing a set of R/B Crystals. Connections to Gai Kurenai Makoto seems to have knowledge of Ultraman Orb and his alter-ego Gai Kurenai: *He once said , which is derived off of Gai's pre-transformation catchphrases. *He scouted for people who resemble Gai or have some of his traits. *He bought a leather jacket, saying that it fits the style of a wanderer, much like Gai. *He knows how to whistle the Orbnica tune. *He obessively cleans the Orb Origin Crystal. *He transforms into Ultraman Orb Dark and is manipulating certain events throughout the show to achieve that. History Pre-Ultraman R/B At some unknown point of time, Makoto took over his father's company and rename it Aizen Tech. In early 2000s, Makoto and Mio Minato collaborated on the research of R/B Crystals and the mystery of Mt. Ayaka. Following her disappearances, Makoto had ordered the police to find her but not only the search end up in failure, Mio's studies also vanished at the same time. Ultraman R/B 15 years later in the series proper, Makoto orchestrated various monster attacks through his own Gyro and a set of R/B Crystals, watching the Minato brothers fight them since day one. Discovering how their mother came to acknowledge the existence of R/B Crystals in a shared diary, Katsumi and Isami try to obtain information from Makoto, only for Gargorgon to interrupt them in the middle of the latter's explanation. Powers and Weapons *'R/B Crystal Collection Case': A collection device which he used to store his own sets of R/B Crystals, particularly Kaiju. *'R/B Crystals': A set of medals, Makoto's sets are those contained the manifestations of Ultra Kaiju. Outside, Makoto carried at least three in person and hides them in a mini photo album. *'AZ Gyro': Although how he came to possess the device is unknown, Makoto used it to summon Kaiju from their crystals. He also uses it to summon the Orb Ring NEO from the Orb Origin Crystal. *'Endurance': In episode 3, he was able to withstand the impact of a petrified bird falling onto his head (In real life, this kind of drop can cause serious injury or death if the victim is not wearing head protection), rising up as if it was nothing. *'Intelligence': As the general manager of Aizen Tech, Makoto is also shown to be intelligent in both scientific research and literature, having written out proverbs at least thrice. *'Orb Ring NEO': Makoto's transformation item, used to transform into Ultraman Orb Dark. This is made by having the Orb Origin R/B Crystal inserted onto the AZ Gyro. Dg5m6jnVQAAUHJk.png|R/B Crystal Collection Case Makoto'sRBCrystals.png|R/B Crystals MakotoEndurance.gif|Endurance Makoto RB Gyro.png|AZ Gyro Makoto with ORNeo.jpg|Orb Ring NEO R/B Crystals in possession Kaiju *Grigio Bone *Black King *Gargorgon *Red King *Gue-Basser *Tyrant *Mecha Gomora Ultra *Ultraman Orb Origin Proverbs At least once an episode, Makoto write his poems on a piece of paper as a word of advice to his audience. Tsuburaya's Twitter site take this joke further by creating posters of him: * : ** English Equivalent: "It's important you face your challenges without letting anything get in your way". * * ** English Equivalent: "Don't ask me". Dh5Yg11VMAAEBzo.jpg Dib7gHLVQAA11VL.jpg DjBRDHbU0AAqegG.jpg DjgKjjwVAAAassr.jpg id:Makoto Aizen Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Allies Category:Human Villains Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Ultra Hosts